Forum:Modding
Was kann man alles mit Modding anstellen? Mich interessiert dass, vor allem seitdem ich ein paar gemoddete Bilder gesehen hab. CRYPTO37 19:43, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC)Kategorie:Forenbeiträge sehr viel hab schon ne karte gesehne wo in leuchtbuchstaben recon an der wand stand die meisten gemoddeten maps sind gießerei da man da am meisten anstellen kann ich hab auch ohne modden was geiles hingekriegt wie is dein live tag ich hab ein paar interesante karten die können wir spielen --Special Operation Elite 08:36, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naja ich habe mir den Kram zum Modden jetzt auch geholt und weerde auch bald damit anfangen, naja du kannst MAPS Modden, du kannst als Jäger oder in der Kampange spielen, und vieles mehr. Es giebt auch Mods für MW 2. Wen es interesiert ein Freund von mir modded Halo 3 und MW 2 und so hier sein Kanal http://www.youtube.com/user/BLOOD8407#p/u/14/kXE94CRMfOo StrohMasterchief Mein livetag ist: XxxCRYPTO37xxX StrohMasterchief kennt ihn schon, ich muss nen neues gold abo kaufen. Kann ich als nichtmodder auch das ganze zeug spielen ( das mit jäger und so)? Ich glaub nicht das jemand zu mir kommt falls es nur offline geht. CRYPTO37 15:16, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naja die gemoddeten Maps gehen auch ohen Die sachen zum modden...aber als Jäger spielen oder so das kann man dan nicht wen du nichts zum modden hast. ne des kannst du glaub auch spielen als jäger denn die andern modding teile gingen bei mir auch brauchst halt die entsprechenden karten --Special Operation Elite 17:03, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ne die gemoddeten Maps gehen zwar aber wen du als jäger spielen willst musst du den modding kram haben...StrohMasterchief Wenn man gemoddete Karten spielt und die dann speichert, also ich ohne irgend nen modding zeugs, nur meine Xbox360 Elite, und die karte dann offline mit meinem bruder spielen will, is dann alles gemoddete noch da? Z.B. der AA-Wraith, Schakale oder so´n RPG-warthog? CRYPTO37 21:38, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naja n AA Waraith nich weil das glaube ich nur mit JTag geht und dahast du glaub ich nicht oder? Aber Klone also sone nixtuhenden Eliten oder Spartans oder Waffen die fregatte auf sandtrap oder wasser usw das ist alles noch da. Aber sachen wie WraiWraith AA niccht.StrohMasterchief und auf welchen seiten und so krieg ich moding zeug her da ich mir des nich merken kann wenn du es mir nur sagstich brauch des modding zeug zum karten verändern und das jäger zeug--Special Operation Elite 13:38, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Und hier muss ich mich einklinken. Bitte keine Links senden. Schließlich ist Modding für Halo auf Konsolen nicht erlaubt. Es sei denn es ist Halo Custom Edition.--DerPete 15:50, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist Falsch MANCHE Mods sind legal man darf sie nur nicht weitergeben...aber die meisten sind verboten StrohMasterchief :Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt.--DerPete 17:13, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) dann schick halt keine links schreib einfach den seitennamnén--Special Operation Elite 13:58, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) wo´s mir einfällt: da gibt es auch noch gerüchte das es so´n goldenen warthog gibt. ist der auch gemoddet? und ich glaub auch noch ein bild von nem bungie entwickler der auf nem goldenen mongoose sitzt. wenn bungie sagt bitte nicht modden aber die machen das selbst dann is das doch unfair oder? CRYPTO37 22:12, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja das is unfair die ham sich auch brennende recons ghéholt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Special Operation Elite 05:23, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Also erstens mal das ist Bungie die dürfen in der Halo Welt Gott spielen und 2. Manche Mods sind legal du darfst sie nur niemand anderem geben!StrohMasterchief da ich mal annehme das das auch eine art von modding ist wie krieg ich nen teleporter out the map? youtube undd google konnten mir nicht helfen--Special Operation Elite 19:39, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) meinst du jetz hinter die normale barriere oder die death barrier? CRYPTO37 02:05, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) öhm erstmaal hinter die normale--Special Operation Elite 12:29, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das ist eigentlich kein modding aber wie dem auch sei, es giebt da einen Glitch den habe ich dir schon mal gezeigt, mit dem MG Geschütz wen du das an eine Bariere stellst etz.... da hinter baust du wen genug platz vorhanden einen Teleporter, oder du gehst so nahe a n die Barriere ran wie möglich und baust ihn da. Ansonsten müsste man beide Barrieren durch Mods verschwinden lassen.StrohMasterchief Ja man kann sich einfach an ein geschütz stellen und sich von einem anderen aus der map bringen lassen hinter die normale barriere. dann verwandelt sich der typ hinter der barriere in die kamera und baut nen teleporter hin der hält den dann als fest und der andere geht durch einen sender knoten. hinter die death barrier zu kommen ist schwer das geht eigentlich nur wenn man die barriere wegmacht weil meistens sind die barrieren so groß das man sich nicht mit nem teleporter dahinter cheaten kann (ich versuche es als zur Aegis Fate zu kommen). CRYPTO37 14:27, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC)